Harry's Daughter
by Almadynis
Summary: I am not very good at summeries but please read this anyway. Harry Potter adopts a daughter. R&R please!


**Disclaimer:**

I know, I know…lots of Harry Potter fanfic right? Read this anyway! Lots of love went into this. Oh, and HP is not mine. Rose is though.

Chapter 1: Small One

Rose wasn't that big when her parents died. Not even six yet. They were killed in a train accident. Rose doesn't remember much, except that red blotches were on her new pretty pink shirt, but she didn't hurt.

That was all she remembered four years later. Rose lived at the train station. King's Cross was crowded, warm with plenty of food left in the trash cans. She hated the crowds, but if someone called the constable, then it was easier to lose him. Plus, Rose was small, being only 10 years old, so was able to hide in garbage cans, and all sorts of nooks and crannies a 10 year old sees that an adult doesn't.

Rose had gotten streetwise in her time at King's Cross. The rules were simple: don't get caught, steal only what you need, stay away from friendly people, don't get caught! You may not realize this but friendly people are usually the ones who call the constable. They may think they are helping, but they aren't. So, stay away from Friendlies.

Now, not to get off track, after 4 years of living from one train station to another, Rose kind of liked King's Cross, but of course was always looking for a new place to live that was better. But how could you get better than warmth, clothes, food, and a place out of the rain?

One day, Rose noticed a man in strange clothes. Not usual, just strange. They looked like blankets thrown over the person's shoulders. The man was running here and there, darting. Only Rose seemed to notice the busy man. He seemed absentminded about such things as the right clothes. Rose followed him. How could she help it? This strange man was just too interesting to let go, besides…what else was there to do?

About half way between Platform 9 and Platform 10, she lost him. "How did I loose an old man? I am faster than he is!" So, to prove that children are faster ( and smarter) than adults, Rose waited at the exact spot where she lost the man. After a long while, and the crowds had diminished a little, Rose spotted a wall where she could rest until the man came back. Leaning against the wall, Rose fell asleep.

A hand shook Rose awake. Rose blinked, sleep forgotten already. She looked up the arm to the face of a constable. Being very still, Rose feigned fright. Gaining the sympathy of the officer, Rose made sure the constable was looking away when she bolted. Not looking to what was in front of her, Rose almost barreled into the wall across from where she was asleep. Looking at the constable, making sure he wasn't coming after her, Rose barreled right into a pair of hands, where hands had not been there before.

'A wall was there before! How did he get here? Must have come in while I was looking over my shoulder.' Rose thought as the man who had caught her turned her around, so to be able to see her.

What he saw was surprising to him. A small girl, looking barely 8 years old. Brown hair matted to her head, about waist length. Rebellious blue eyes stared at him beneath months of dirt and grime. A spirited child not afraid of him in the least. He had missed people who were not afraid of him. Being well known did that to people, making them turn against you at the worst possible moment. After thinking for a minute, Harry Potter asked the small girl a question that would change her world forever. "Would you like to come home with me?"

Rose thought she had never heard a voice so beautiful in her whole life. Red flags were warnings Rose had learned to listen to. It had saved her life many times from child molesters, murderers, constables, and Friendlies. But this man didn't have any things about him that threw red flags. He did seem a little Friendly, but he was offering home not a constable. Should she accept? Or not? Not really knowing why or for what reason Rose said in a whisper the man almost couldn't hear, "Yes."

'Are you crazy?' Harry battered himself with questions as he turned around to go back to Platform 9 and ¾. 'Picking up strange kids in a train station? What about her parents? Am I CRAZY?'

"Where are your parents?" Harry asked gently to the little girl in his arms. As so as it was out of his mouth, the arms around his neck tightened to the point of cutting off circulation. "It's okay, kid." The arms loosened but not by much.

A voice came from the bend of his neck where the girl had laid her head. "My name is Rose. Not kid. Rose"

"Rose. I'm Harry." Harry struggled not to laugh in her face at the indignity in her voice.

"Hi, Harry. Are we really going to your house?" Her little voice sounded pleading. It touched Harry's heart like nothing else had ever done.

"Well, it isn't a house. But it is my home. I hope yo…" Harry dropped what he was going to say right there. He would not plead with a child. An eight year old at that. Nope. Not gonna'.

By that time Harry had meandered over to the wall that led to Platform 9 and ¾. "Hold on tight, okay Rose? We are going to go in that wall right there. It will not hurt, but don't be afraid. Alright? If you are afraid, we can't go through. Okay? Rose?"

Harry looked down at the child in his arms. Rose had fallen asleep in the arms of a stranger. Harry smiled. His heart was continuing to melt toward a small girl with matted hair. Harry stepped into the wall, and out of the cold world that a young child had lived in all her life.


End file.
